


Forgotten

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is gone, Destiel Oneshot, Earth, Heaven, Hell, I did, M/M, Purgatory, SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, bit of Destiel, cas is forgotten, castiel - Freeform, cry, dean forgets cas, forgotten, gonna cry, sam forgets cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wars rage on in Heaven and when the finger points to the Winchesters, Castiel is forced to make them forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Cas didn't want to do it. He really didn't, but he knew it was the only way.  
It was the only way to keep his true family safe.  
After so many years together, so many tears, so many laughs...  
The Winchesters become so attatched to the angel (which was a mutual feeling) and now, if Castiel didn't do this, it would be their downfall.  
So, he was left with no choice.  
He was to erase their memories of him completely.

He never told them how much of a mess Heaven truly was.  
Sure, he had told them that there was chaos but that didn't even touch the surface. Heaven had become worse than Hell in a sense: angels running rampant, slicing at anything and everything, angels blaming every one for Heaven's demise. Cas has expected them to blame him (which they did initially) and he was prepared to live on the run for the rest of eternity but when the finger pointed to his best friends, he knew something had to be done.

He had searched every book and talked to everyone that he thought could help him in the slightest but nothing seemed to come through.  
The accusations had started shortly after Lucifer's second escape. Though Castiel was his vessel, the angels turned against the Winchesters. He had tried so many times to convince them to place the blame and burden upon his instead but nothing prevailed. None of his angel friends (or demon friends for that matter) could save him. They all gave him the same piece of advice he had been so reluctant to take.

He was to erase the Winchester's memories.

For weeks, months, even, Castiel could not bring himself to do it. He had to help the brothers one more time before he disappeared forever.

How strange it was that for the millions of years Castiel had been alive, this was the greatest challenge he had yet to face. Through every war in Heaven and on Earth, he found that seeing his only true friends forget about him tore him to shreds. The angels were right; he was lost the moment he lay his hands on Dean Winchester in Hell all those years ago.

But now was the time. No more denying it, no more excuses. 

Sam and Dean clambered into their Impala once more and slammed the old, rusted doors behind them. The obnoxious squeaking had always irritated the Angel but this time it just made him feel sick. 

He snapped his fingers as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

And that was it. All of those years, all of those memories, everything. It was all gone in that second. Everything they had ever been through together, Castiel was no longer there. 

Inside the Impala, Dean suddenly felt light as he drove. For once in his life, he felt as though the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. Though this was a nice change, he felt something was missing. Something big. He looked over to his brother to find a smile painted on his face. A genuine smile. His eyebrows weren't knitted as they usually were with the stress Dean never wanted him to feel. Dean could feel a huge grin forming on his own face as he watched his baby brother being actually happy for the first time since Jess died.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean spoke.  
"Yeah?" Sam replied, a gleeful tone apparent in his voice.  
"We saved the world a load of times, huh?" Dean smiled and turned to look at his little brother.  
"Yeah, I suppose."   
"I guess angels really are watching over us."

But as Dean speaks, he feels a pang of guilt. Not guilt, but like he had forgotten or lost something. Something important. 

He looks into his wing mirror and sees a dark-haired man stood in a tan trench-coat watching them leave. They make eye contact momentarily and something seems right. Almost familiar. But all of a sudden, the man vanishes into thin air and Dean isn't sure if he saw a man there at all.


End file.
